Kaguya
by Adriane Magicus
Summary: Kaguya is bored, she has lived for centuries. Then, she senses the fourth great war breaking out. Thinking it is something to amuse herself with, she decides to go. Watch the mayham she unleashes by just being your regular ball of overpowered sunshine.


**Kaguya takes charge**

I sat in a dark room on my comfy couch simply relaxing for once, when my servant came into my room. She was still young, with her being in her late teens and all that. I saved her when she was eight and she attached herself to me. Some shit about repaying me. I thought why not and took her in. I then proceeded to teach her how to use chakra and how to take care of a house hold. Never had to clean my house again myself. So it did have some benefits. "Mistress, the shinobi are battling against Obito and a reanimated Madara Uchiha now. What will you do?" Well, what could I do? I know of the moon eye plan and I don't want an illusory world. And the tailed beasts are servants to me and Kumori alone.

"I guess I'll head out then. I think I'll be back in around six hours. Can you prepare a hot bath for me for when I return?" I asked with a heavy sigh. Looks like the shinobi's couldn't prevent this absolutely disgusting plan. Oh, and let my servants roam free. Well, looks like I would need to reclaim my title of 'The Shadow'. Didn't use that one in ages. Good thing I could create blood clones, or else I would be totally rusty after decades or more of little to no battle. But thanks to them, I kept my edge.

So I got up and went out of the relaxing room and to my wardrobe. Yes, yes, I have a room full of clothes and armor. Hey, don't look at me like that, I like to be prepared for every eventuality, including blending into my surroundings in every situation. Pausing slightly to cast out my senses to scope out the battle site (it was an honest to god stone desert!) I walked over to my kunoichi outfits in brown tones. What, you thought I was a dude? Come on, a guy would have already bragged and gotten himself a bounty at the very least!

Now, where was I? Ah, yes, so after I put on my outfit (black bicker-shorts, sand brown miniskirt, a fishnet top and an earth brown tank-top finished with turning my hair a deep and vivid red) I left my wardrobe slowly, dragging my feet behind me. I didn't want to be out there, in the limelight, again. After living for hundreds of years I just wanted to be... normal, I guess. I'm just happy I managed to return my appearance back to normal. I mean, my human appearance. Hm? How I look? Well, I guess I could tell you while I drag myself out of my mansion in the mountains. I'm a bit taller with my 185 cm of height. I have mid back length, light blonde hair (before I changed it to a vivid red, duh! And do you have any idea how annoying, it is to shower with hair any longer? It constantly brushes your bum! Ew!), emerald green eyes, high cheek bones, DD-cup bust and muscled like an acrobat.

I looked blankly at the double doors leading out of my mansion, then sighed and pushed them open, walked out, then closed them behind me. I looked into the distance and gave another sigh. I hate being in the limelight. That I have learned painfully, as everyone already had an opinion on me, despite never meeting me personally before.

I give another sigh, then activate my ocular ability and teleport myself about three kilometers away from the battlefield. I deactivate my ocular ability, then I begin jogging, soon running and after two minutes warm up sprinting. My chakra is concealed to the maximum, so not even a sensor would notice me even if he or she would run right next to me. Within ten seconds of having fallen into the, for me rather brisk walking pace, for Guy a rather insane speed without enhancement, I arrived at the outskirts of the battle.

* * *

Doing my nickname honor, I ghost through the battling armies. I caved the occasional skull of a white Zetsu in with a flick of my fingers, in general though I made my way over to Obito and Madara. I arrived in time to witness two people appearing with a cackle of lightning. Now, there are all five Kages and a few others. I didn't care. If you are known to me by name you are either on my shit list or a decent person I met in my travels. Or you have an interesting talent or personality I find amusing. Like Guy with his springtime of youth.

I casually walked over to the Kages and listened in to what they say. I have to say, I'm disappointed. For being on a battlefield they sure don't have great awareness of their surroundings. Oh, a meteor! I shook my head. "Kages, may I deal with this?" I asked them nicely. They completely ignored me! Fine, then I'll do it my way. I gave a mighty battle cry and held my right hand towards the meteor. Hm, the Kage from Suna seems to be a sand user. Guess it is lucky for him. With a crack I split the meteor down the middle, then turn it from bottom to top into sand. The cute redhead looked at me, so I winked at him, then let the sand go. Only for me to spy a second meteorite.

I sighed. I mean, really? Doesn't Madara know when to quit? To prove my point I pull back my still outstretched hand and with another battle cry I shoved my hand in the meteorite's direction, sending it away from us, back to where it came from. Looking pleased with myself, I look into Madara's direction, only to see his eyes fixed onto me. I pouted at being singled out and can barely restrain myself from sighing jet again. "This is definitely not my day." I decide. I crouch down and begin drawing a seal into the dirt. For the others it must look like lines and squiggles. Oh well, their problem. I ignore the fighting going on around me, only looking up when I noticed a blonde Kyuubi container beating on Madara. Seeing it was only a shadow clone, I went back to drawing.

When he talked to the Kages, I spoke up. "Hey, blond guy with the Kyuubi, tell your original I'm currently drawing a self powering seal to let the summoned souls rest. There is a blond Kage who was summoned and he has the other half of Kyuubi sealed in his soul. I'm finished in ten minutes, then I will activate it. It will last, until one smudges the lines, so hurry up and get your power up." I say lightly. The Kages and the others look like I have grown another head. Then the blond nodded said till later to the Kages and puffed out of existence.

I'm left in piece after that and the Kages protect me and my drawing. Lucky for them I guess. Well, I lied about what it does. It summons every tailed beast to my location AND uses every soul not belonging to a living body in the vicinity of 30 kilometers as additional power for the ritual. I miss my old drinking Buddy, Juubi, and they can help me get her back, damn it! All this thinking over the tailed beasts and moon and so on and so forth made me miss her! Well, more than normal.

* * *

Finished! I'm proud of myself for not getting distracted. I'm easily distracted after all. My one fault I don't care enough to fix. Oh well, I like being random. Oh, I still have to power the seal. Upsi. "Hey, I'm going to power the seal up. If I were you, I would make a wide berth. Wouldn't want the shock wave to knock you out!" I gave them a heads up, then I jumped into the air and went through the normal summoning hand seals. I landed hand first in my seal and the lines I made added to the ones summoned by the summoning. If that makes sense. I would have shrugged, but I'm kinda stuck in a one handed handstand now, so I can't. I thank my lucky stars for not wearing a skirt.

When the massive amount of smoke clears, I see an ugly as hell statue, the blond kid from earlier and a muscle bound idiot. The two humans are containers for two tailed beasts. The Hachibi and Kyuubi from what I could sense.

Everyone looked at me in confusion. Realizing I'm still in a handstand, I jump to in front of the statue and look at it critically. "That... is one ugly statue. I can't wait to tease Kumori about those idiots making such an ugly and incorrect statue of her!" I exclaimed happily, then put my right hand in the general direction of the two remaining containers and crook my index finger, causing their tailed beast to be released from their containers. They form into their respective forms and look around in confusion, until they see me.

"Mistress Kaguya, what are you doing here? You are not displeased with us, are you?" asked Kyuubi in a subdued tone.

"Naw, to much work. I'm on my off day! I want Kumori back!" I declared to the beast, then I swung my palm to the ugly statue and crooked my finger again. This time, the statue dissolved and seven different colored balls of energy remained, forming into the other tailed beasts. "Hi there! I want you guys to summon Kumori for me!" I told the beasts. The beasts looked at each other, then Niibi spoke up.

"Um, I speak for all of us, I think, when we say that Kumori is still sleeping and wouldn't want to be woken up jet." she said carefully. I could practically feel the weight of the stares from the other shinobis on me.

"I don't care! Summon Kumori!" I demanded childishly.

"Kaguya, do you want Kumori displeased with you again?" asked Hachibi. I flinched at the reminder of what exactly she did to me the last time. Juubi or not, Kumori was scary when she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"But, she left centuries ago to soak up the energies on the moon in a long and deep sleep! I want my drinking Buddy back! I miss my best friend! Why can't she come back?!" I demanded melodramatically.

"Kaguya, you and Kumori may be our mistresses, but she specifically ordered us to ignore you whining to us to summon her back and as the stronger one, we have to listen to her more." said Niibi apologetically.

"Fine, be that way!" I was most definitely not pouting. I looked at the shinobi. "Why don't you get on with your meaningless battle?" I asked disinterestedly. "Guys, lets go home." I said and they nodded. I snap my fingers and they are transformed into humans, with a second snap I activated my ocular ability and let a vortex consume the ten of us. We reappear in front of my mansion.

Stretching out my senses, I find utter and total chaos on the battle field we just vacated. Serves them right! "Come on, guys and girls, lets get you situated in your old rooms. I'm officially pissed none of you visited me in the last centuries!" I add as an afterthought. I watch out of the corner of my eye as they shudder. Good, I can, after all, beat every single one of them to a bloody pulp in a fight, even one against nine. Even though I'm still a bit rusty from only ever sparring with a blood clone or two from time to time.

* * *

Three years later, my cute little servant I picked up from the streets knocks on my door. "Mistress, here is a miss Kumori for you here." She announcs. I nod to her and then take off full tilt to my front door.

"Kumori! I missed you!" I cry out, launching myself at the smiling woman in front of me. She stands a few centimeters taller than me, has knee length, slightly wavy, silvery hair, eyes like liquid silver with no iris and pupil, two horns about 15 centimeters in length on her forehead, high cheek bones and pale white skin with a silver shimmer when she stood under the sun.

After a teary reunion, the world was alright again. After all, I have my drinking Buddy and best friend back!


End file.
